The Greek Space Dad
by KindredShadow
Summary: When Galra ships suddenly attack the paladins, Shiro gets lost in the frenzy and finds himself back on Earth in a small Greek camp. As the inhabitants of the Castle of Lions scramble to find their leader, Shiro works to find a way to find them. If only Shiro would stop disappearing like that.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first PJO and Voltron fanfic, so don't kill me if things are a bit off. Plus, the author doesn't own anything, just a lot of homework. And owls.**

~/:(¥):\~

Annabeth leaned on Percy's shoulder gazing at the star-filled sky and the mirrored reflection of it on the lake that stretched out before them. It was only a bit after dinner, so the harpies weren't on the prowl yet, but it pained her to think this moment would have to end.

"You worry too much, you know that?" Percy smirked at her and she gazed back questioningly. "What? I didn't even say anything." she protested. His smirk only grew wider.

"You don't have to. That cute little expression says it all." her boyfriend said as he booped her nose and turned his gaze back to the sky. Normally, Annabeth would've ripped the arm off anyone who booped her nose, but she didn't want to maim her boyfriend, that might cause a few problems.

She turned her expression back towards the evening sky as well. The moon was at it's fullest point and the stars were shining brightly tonight. As if on cue, a shooting star flicked through the sky and her eyes widened in surprise.

 _Can shooting stars be purple?_ she wondered. Percy apparently noticed as well and pointed at the direction of the star with a concerned expression on his face. That's when Annabeth realized the "star" never disappeared. It kept falling down, down, down towards the earth. Straight in their direction.

"What in Zeus's name is that?" he asked. Annabeth shook her head and shrugged. By the looks of it, the shining purple object was going to fall straight into the lake. She rushed to the very edge of the shore and spotted the naiads immediately in the water. She waved frantically to them and they swam to the surface.

She told them the situation and to help in any way they could, especially if the object was a person. She turned back to Percy only to find that he wasn't standing on the patch of grass anymore, rather he was sprinting in the direction of the big house, most likely off to warn Chiron. That smart little seaweed brain.

Annabeth couldn't do much except wait for the object to fall, which wasn't long. The thing crashed straight into the water just as she predicted, much too fast to get a look at it, but she hoped it wasn't a person. She saw the water ripple violently in which she could only assume that the naiads were doing their work.

The child of Athena heard galloping hooves and found Chiron racing towards her with Percy, Will Solace, and Piper struggling to keep up behind him. She whirled around again and set her sights on the lake for any activity before she groaned.

Of course her night was ruined.

* * *

Shiro could distantly hear voices fading in and out of mind, but mostly everything was a blur. He remembered landing in a lot of water, but something brought him to the surface. He also remembered a lot of people talking shortly after he landed in the water, or was it even water? Most planets have strange liquids as a replacement of water. He just hoped it wasn't dangerous.

The black paladin slowly opened his eyes to see someone right up in face. He gasped and swung his now lit up cyborg arm at the person. However, an inch away from the stranger's face he stopped himself.

"Who are you?" he asked the person suspiciously. The stranger was no older than fifteen with light blonde hair and an almost perfect tan. They widened their eyes, obviously just now taking in the fact that he was in a precarious position.

"Whoa, dude, calm down. I'm just checking to see if you have any wounds. So if you could please put the arm down, that would be great." the blond boy said as he backed away from Shiro. He was obviously unarmed.

Shiro relaxed a little bit before replying with a short, "I'm fine." The boy's face hardened a bit. "Listen I'm a doctor. I'll say you're fine when I know you're fine." Shiro glared at the boy and his arm started to power up again. The boy 'eeped' and hastily replied, "You're fine, you're fine!" Shiro finally put his cyborg arm to his side and took in his surroundings.

He seemed to be in some sort of an infirmary and before he stood up, he was occupying one of the beds. Shiro turned back to the boy and asked again, "Who are you and where am I?" Blondie was still a little shocked but replied, "W-Will Solace. You're at Camp Halfblood, New York." Shiro frowned.

"You mean I'm on Earth?" Will shot him a puzzled look. "Of course, where else would you be?" Shiro restrained from saying, _the Roulite System,_ but ended up not saying anything at all when a centaur came through the doorway, accompanied by a young blonde girl with striking grey eyes.

They stopped in surprise when they found he was awake and Will quickly darted out the door. Shiro stared expectantly at them, waiting for the inevitable interrogation to come.

"Who are you?" the girl finally asked, the hostility evident in her eyes. Her right hand gripped a white blade as her other hand was tightly clenched in a fist

"Takashi Shirogane. Who are you?" came his curt reply. She looked as if she were about to retort before the centaur reached his hand out to block the girl. "This is Annabeth and I am Chiron, the activities director at this camp. We welcome you here, but we would like to know where you're from." the centaur said nicely, while the girl fumed beside him.

They gazed at him expectantly as he scrambled for an answer. He couldn't just casually throw out that he was from space, that would raise a lot of questions, but he would need their help getting back to the Castle of Lions. Besides they probably saw his arm and from the last time he was on Earth, they didn't have this kind of technology.

"Okay, well, I can't remember much," he began deciding to leave out a few details, "But, I was on a spaceship and something went wrong, everything became a blur and somehow I ended up here." Chiron seemed to take that as an adequate answer and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Well Takashi, we'll have to let your comrades in space know that you're okay and hopefully relatively soon. In the meantime, you can stay here. I'm sure the Hephaestus Cabin can whip something up to send a signal to space quickly. They're all geniuses."

"Thank you Chiron, but it's just Shiro." he replied and Annabeth only frowned. "Now," Chiron began, "Since you're going to stay here, you'll eventually learn about our secret." Shiro gave him a confused look as Annabeth stepped forward to explain.

"We are all children of Greek gods and goddesses. Normally we wouldn't tell anyone otherwise they would think we were crazy, but you can see through the Mist, which is the veil of magic that configures the mortal's view on any magic. Anyways, everyone here is a demigod, half mortal and half god; we train her at this camp so when we enter the world, we can defend ourselves from monsters who are constantly trying to kill us. I am a daughter of Athena."

Shiro took a moment to process this new information, then shrugged. "I've seen weirder." he casually replied. She looked a little offended that he took it in so easily, but Chiron motioned for both of them to follow him. Annabeth shot him a suspicious glance before joining Chiron at his side. Shiro dutifully followed.

He promised to himself that he would figure out why she was so suspicious of him. He'd just have to be patient. After all, patience yields focus.

~/:(¥):\~

 **Eh, I didn't proofread this so if it's poor quality, well that's too bad. Anyways, leave a review if you want (that's my only form of motivation, so if you want more chapters, leave more reviews) and stay beautiful. Bye y'all.**

 **~KindredShadow**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't care less about my homework at this point** **ー** **itslike3am,whattheheckiswrongwithyougetalife** **ー** **but yay, update! Kudos to me for getting off my lazy butt and doing something. Also, just letting you know, I decided that the camp built a bigger infirmary outside of the big house in case you were wondering, so yeah. I don't own anything, btw.**

~/:(¥):\~

Coran widened his eyes and twisted his mustache fretfully. Where was Shiro? He just took a headcount of all the paladins and Shiro seemed to be missing. He looked back up at the monitor and Allura's worried face. She was on the verge of tears, blaming herself for this mess.

Coran walked up to her. "No sign of him, eh? He turn up eventually, don't worry." he tried to reassure her. She turned to him, the corner of her eyes tearing up, "Coran, I had to jump that wormhole. The Galra ships were right on top of us. Shiro would understand, right?"

Coran was about to reply before he was interrupted by the hiss of the bridge door opening. The four paladins walked in and slumped in their designated seats. They all pushed themselves looking for Shiro, but no luck.

"Okay," Keith began, "From what we know Shiro was in his lion's hanger, maybe trying to bond with it or something, but both him and the lion are gone. Maybe he took it out for a bit of flying and we accidently left him there when we wormholed."

Allura scowled. "Then that means we left him all on his own to fend off those fleets of Galra ships. We have to go back." The paladins exchanged looks and nodded. Allura walked up to the main control units and the two control pillars rose from the floor. She placed her hands gently on them as the crystal above her glowed with an otherworldly light.

Suddenly, the familiar wormhole gate opened up before them and she led the castle in. It was time to find Shiro.

* * *

The black paladin didn't really know what he was expecting but it definitely wasn't what he saw. From the corner of his eye, Shiro could see an archery range and sword fighting arena, but directly in front of him was a magnificent lake with six cabins on either side of the large body of water. There were more cabins being built, though.

As the walked to a rather normal looking house, which to Shiro wasn't normal since he hasn't seen one in about two years, he spotted a rock climbing wall which he assumed had lava pouring down the sides. There was a pavilion and an amphitheater, probably used for the whole camp, based on the size.

As they walked on a lot of the teens would wave to Chiron or Annabeth, but shot a few questioning glances towards Shiro. He decided to ignore them and followed the centaur to the relatively large house with a blue roof.

"Okay, this is the big house, but seeing you're much older than the usual time where the gods claim their children, you're probably not a demigod, you're more like, a special case like Rachel Dare, our oracle" Chiron stated, "You can stay here in the big house here with Mr. D and I. Annabeth do you mind grabbing Leo from his cabin and bringing him here?" Annabeth nodded and ran to one of the cabins by the lake.

"I would like to warn you Shiro that Mr. D, our camp director, is not a very happy person. Just...if he insults you, take it wordlessly. Don't make him mad." Chiron said before leading the black paladin into the house.

Instantly, Shiro could feel another otherworldly energy in the room, it was the kind of feeling he got whenever Allura activated the wormholes and it was powerful. The fireplace had a moving jaguar head, but that honestly didn't surprise him at all. The only thing that confused Shiro were the strange posters on the wall of old music artists and party ponies…? He didn't expect Chiron to have these kind of things hanging on the walls.

He looked behind him and saw Chiron stepping into a metal box of some sort. Then, Shiro's eyes widened when the box took on the shape of a wheelchair and a pair of fake legs, giving him the appearance of a normal person in a wheelchair.

"Wow.." Shiro whispered and Chiron gave him a kindly smile. "It never fails to amaze people I've noticed," Chiron chuckled, "But, I think you know much more than you're letting on. Don't worry, I'm not blaming you for being cautious," he raised his hands in a defeated position, "But if we're to help you, we're going to have to hear the full story." Shiro only nodded.

"Hear what full story? Ah, Chiron, it seems you've brought another one. Hmm, it bit on the older side, though." Shiro whirled around to see a chubby, red faced man wearing a loud tiger-print Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes. He casually sipped from一was that diet coke? _Who drinks diet coke?_ Shiro wondered.

The chubby man walked past both of them, as if he couldn't care less about their existence, and onto the deck. He motioned for them to follow him and with nothing else to do, they followed.

Just as he sat down at a small table, and Chiron wheeled himself up to it, Annabeth came running back from the lake with a scrawny young boy panting behind her. The boy was smeared with oil stains and kept twitching, as if he took a hit from Pidge's green bayard.

"Ah, Annabeth, Leo! You're right on time,"Chiron said as the red faced man motioned for Shiro to sit as well. Not wanting to offend him in case this was Mr. D, he sat. "Leo, Mr. D, this is Shiro. He's going to need your help soon after he tells us the full story of how he got here." Annabeth raised an eyebrow and pulled up a chair to sit at the table. Leo did the same.

"Here," Mr. D grunted to Chiron as he handed him half of a shuffled deck of cards, "Pinochle. I'm just going to assume you three either don't want to play or you just don't find it important enough to learn the rule in your busy little mortal lives." They were silent for a couple moments until Chiron finally turned to Shiro.

"Okay, now start from the beginning." he told him. Shiro gave him the shorter version of his adventures all the way from finding the blue lion to fighting Zarkon to refinding the paladins again and reclaiming the black lion **(I know that's not canon, but I couldn't care less, so shush)** to the unexpected attack. He decided to exclude the bitter history between him and the Galra, plus the cyborg arm, that was too stressful to live through again.

"Well, I remember I was in the hangar with my lion and suddenly, I heard Galra ships attacking. I thought the other paladins were going to come out soon enough, so I flew out of the castle. But, Allura decided to wormhole jump as I did that...but, I can't remember anything after that. Just waking up here."

He looked up from his folded hands to see varying expressions of shock on each of their faces, even Mr. D looked a little concerned. "Wait, wait, wait," Leo said holding up his hands, "You're saying that you casually fly through space each day and saved our planet multiple times?"

"Never mind that!" said Annabeth. Whatever hostility was there before, now was replaced with wonder in her eyes, "You use some of the most advanced technology in the universe and met new alien species!? That's..amazing!"

Chiron didn't say anything for a few minutes and they all stared expectantly at him, except Mr. D of course. He stroked his beard and sighed. "Well you said you came from space and I said we could send a signal to your friends, but I wasn't expecting to be sending it into remote system that we've never heard of until now."

Leo rubbed his hands together. "Don't worry I'll make a satellite so strong I can even send a signa一" "HEY, MR. D! CHIRON! WE FOUND SOMETHING COOL!" They turned away from their serious discussion to see a few kids sprinting towards them.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted to one of the kids as they reached the deck. The boy Shiro assumed was Percy came up to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug. Shiro assumed they were dating. There were two other kids, a blonde boy with crooked glasses and an unnaturally pretty girl at his side who Chiron introduced as Jason and Piper, son of Jupiter/Zeus and daughter of Aphrodite/Venus.

"If you don't mind, we were having an actually intellectual discussion here. Something I never really get around here." Mr. D grumbled. The new arrivals ignored him and instead turned to Shiro.

"Who're you?" Jason asked. Leo jumped in front of Shiro and struck a very Lance-like pose. "Boys, beauty queen, this is the super awesome, intergalactic traveler of space, Shiro! Respect him, otherwise he might change his mind and let aliens destroy the Earth." The kids turned to him with even more confused expressions and Shiro just shrugged. "Ask Chiron," was all he replied with.

"Never mind that," Chiron said, "You needed to show me something?" The kids totally forgot about their previous confusion and brightened up immediately. "We found a big mechanical beast deep in the forest when we went to check up on Festus in Bunker Nine. It probably crashed last night, since it wasn't there before."

Shiro frowned, "Could you tell me what it looked like?" They paused for a moment and thought. "We could tell what it was supposed to look like, but it was definitely a dark color. Either navy blue or black." Shiro turned to Chiron and Chiron nodded back to him.

"Take us to it," he said.

~/:(¥):\~

 **I need help. I'm drowning in homework and my writing skills stink. Bleh. Anyways, please leave a review, it's my only motivation to keep going and if you have a question, feel free to ask! Bye y'all.**

 **~KindredShadow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, Voltron season four is coming out this week and I don't know what to do with myself right now. I don't think I'm mentally prepared. Oh well. I don't own anything except foR MY OWN PERSONAL HYPE TRAIN! CHOO CHOO!**

~/:(¥):\~

"This is impossible! We can't find Shiro or form Voltro一AGH!" Hunk shouted from his yellow lion. Five galra fighters kept shooting at Hunk, but Pidge easily took them down from behind.

"I hate to say this, but I agree." Pidge shouted into her comm device, "We going to be decimated and I don't see Shiro anywhere!" Keith growled, "No we have to find him somehow! I don't care if there's too much, I'm not losing Shiro again!" The red lion darted in between fighters and took down another galra cruiser.

"Paladins," Allura's voiced came through each of their comm devices, "It hurts to say this, but Shiro isn't here. We've run some tests in this area and I can't pick up his or his lion's signature." She sounded frantic and a boom was heard over the comm devices. The ion cannon fired at the castle again apparently.

"Come, we must take our leave of this place," Coran said, sounding just as panicky. Lance sighed then yelped as fighters fired at him. "If we're gonna leave, we need to do it quick!" he hollered.

"Okay," Keith said, "First, Lance and Hunk get into your hangars while we cover for you. Pidge and I are faster in our lions and while we enter the castle, hopefully the castle defences will cover for us enough to make a quick escape." He heard sounds of a agreement and they executed his plan without much difficulty.

Allura quickly powered up the wormhole jump as soon as they entered the castle. "We will find you again Shiro, I promise." she whispered to herself as they escaped from the Galra fleets.

* * *

"No way," Leo stared up in awe at the huge piece of machinery. Jason, Piper, and Percy were right. It was hard to tell what it was supposed to be since it was in one of the darker parts of the woods, but whatever it was, it was much bigger than Festus.

Shiro stood before it and immediately recognized it. It was the black lion. He walked up to it and felt all the camper's eyes on him, but he was used to being watched like that. He placed his hand on the cool metal and reached for the strong mental and emotional bond he and the lion shared.

At first, the link didn't do anything, but soon it became more and more active and the metal started to groan as the lion slowly rose from it's uncomfortable position. It turned to face Shiro directly, almost as if checking if it was her paladin, before letting out an ear-splitting roar.

The people behind him yelped and covered their ears, but Shiro welcomed the familiar noise. Everything here was so unfamiliar, a lot changed from when he was last on Earth and thankfully he had his lion with him.

His lion bowed it's head so Shiro could stroke it's metal nose, a routine they practiced whenever he felt stressed. He heard Chiron wheel up to him and turned around, keeping his hand on the lion. The campers were either gazing at the lion or listening to the commotion at the edge of the wood where the rest of the camp was, wondering whether they should figure out what made that roar or not.

Everyone had no idea what to say at the sight until Shiro eventually broke the silence. "Well, it's long walk back to the camp, do you want a ride?" Chiron and smiled as the teens cheered an enthusiastic 'yes!'

Soon, Shiro was in his familiar pilot seat with Annabeth, Leo, and Chiron behind him. It felt a little strange not wearing his paladin armor in the seat, just his regular clothes, but refreshing nonetheless. Jason, Piper, and Percy, the people who weren't that excited to see how it worked as the other two, sat in the carriage part of the ship with a full view of everything below them.

Shiro grinned as he pulled the controls forward and shot the lion into the sky. "It's so graceful in the sky! This is a pure work of art," Annabeth and Leo kept gushing about it and asking how everything worked and Chiron just observed. Shiro was glad he could share this experience with someone else other than just the paladins.

"You guys doing okay down there?" he asked into the main speaker of the ship to the other teens in the carriage. "Never better," Jason replied. Shiro gave him a quick 'alright' and zipped over the forest towards the camp. It took less than a minute to reach the main clearing of the camp and he set the lion down there. The other campers gathered around the lion and gazed at it in a stunned awe.

Chiron chuckled and wheeled out of the cockpit and Leo followed, careful not to touch anything, no matter how much he wanted to. Shiro stayed for a minute opening the carriage exit for the other demigods to exit and Annabeth just watched.

"How does this ship work? I mean I noticed that no control you used did the same thing, like, you pushed both controls forward to lift off, then did the same thing to turn around. It's like there's no regard for the rules."

Shiro brushed his hand through his floof of white hair and looked up at Annabeth's stormy grey eyes. "Well, this might sound strange, but I don't actually control the lion. We're equals. I mean, we share a sort of mental connection of what each of us needs and we work towards a common goal. I tell her what I need and she tells me how to achieve it."

Annabeth seemed to understand and nodded her head, but then frowned. "I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier, I was just really suspicious, you falling from the sky and all. I hope you can forgive me."

Shiro smiled. "Of course, now you go and join your friends. I'm going to see if I can get a message into space." Annabeth nodded and smiled at him for for first time.

"Thanks, also, you're going to tell me how that artificial arm of yours works." She called over her shoulder as she left the cockpit. She could help but wonder how she just met him, yet she feels comfortable following him, everything he did, he did with confidence. A perfect kind of leader. She shook those thoughts away and left the lion joining her boyfriend, telling them about the lion and the stranger who pilots it.

Meanwhile, Shiro was getting little results. The signature of the castle wasn't in this solar system, no surprise there, but there was no way he could trying finding them in space alone. The universe is infinite. It would literally take forever trying to find them and that's only if they stayed in one place.

He groaned and looked outside. There were still campers milling about and he spotted Chiron in his centaur form talking to Leo, probably still talking about the probability of getting a powerful signal out into space or not. Whatever it was, they kept motioning to his lion.

He closed his eyes and put his hands on the controls. _What should I do?_ He asked her, _I don't know if I can make it back to my friends ever again. Surely, you must have an answer._ He heard loud purring within his head and images flashed through his head. Images of his past experiences with his new family of paladins and bonding with them, eventually becoming their fatherly figure they all could rely on. It pained him to imagine how they were doing without him, but the experiences gave him a newfound determination to find his family again.

"Thanks," he patted the controls and got to work again on the broadcasting system and controls. He was sitting on the floor, fixing one of the jammed pedals when he heard a thumping noise. He stood up and was very alarmed to find that he was there for a good few hours and the sun was setting.

The thumping he heard came from Leo and Annabeth knocking on the purple particle barrier that formed around the lion when it wasn't in use. They waved up at him and he shut down the barrier. He lowered the lion's head so the ramp formed and they entered. He sat back down, meticulously working on a foot long panel that belonged in the control board that had somehow stopped working altogether, meaning all forms of contact were pretty restricted.

In his head, his lion kept growling and purring directions of what was needed to be done and how to do it because Pidge was probably the only paladin who could perfectly fix a part of her lion with no help at all. They rest were mildly adequate, to put it nicely.

"Hellooo?" Leo poked his head in and spotted Shiro screwing in the last piece to the panel before it hummed back to life and glowed a bright purple. He placed it gently back into the control board before turning to the pair.

"Hi, sorry the lion just needed a lot of fixing up after it's fall from space," Shiro said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow," Leo said as he looked at the lit up controls that glowed the vibrant color of the Galra, "This stuff is amazing. I can't makes heads or tails out of any of this stuff or how it works, but it's pretty cool."

Just then, Annabeth came in with a basket. "I brought you some fruit. You didn't come down for dinner so I assumed you might be hungry." She placed the basket on the ground and sat down next to it. So did Leo.

"Okay," Leo began, "So, my cabin mates and I are trying to figure out how to broadcast such a strong signal into space and we concluded it's going to be hard sending it past our system. But, all we need it a really strong energy source and we're good."

Shiro thought about it for a moment. Then replied, "We could use the lion." Leo immediately brightened and nodded. "Then it's settled. Cabin 9 has been really bored this summer and this gives us something to do. We'll start tomorrow." With that, he marched out of the door and exited the lion.

Shiro shook his head. That kid reminded him too much of Lance, it was almost scary. "Well that was quick," Annabeth remarked. Shiro nodded before turning to her. Her eyes were calculating and she had a strange look on her face.

"You didn't bleach that hair white, did you?" Shiro froze and Annabeth immediately raised her hands up in a defensive position. "Okay, it's cool if you don't want to talk about it. I just want to let you know I may understand more than you think."

Shiro noticed that his arm was involuntarily powering up and he took a deep breath, forcing to keep it from burning a hole through the floor. "No, no it's fine..it just brings back some bad memories. Maybe I'll tell you later, but not now. Right now you need sleep." Annabeth started to protest but was silenced by the stern look that her father gave her when she misbehaved, only it was Shiro giving her the look this time.

She sighed and told him goodnight and exited the machine. One day, she'll figure out what feelings he had bottled up. And why he reminds of her dad so much.

~/:(¥):\~

 **Shiro is the best space dad. Anyways, it's really late right now, so I'm going to sleep, but please leave a review for me because I need motivation and reviews are the only things that motivate me, so...yeah. Peace out. Bye y'all.**

 **~KindredShadow**


End file.
